Witch Hunt
by pheonixFire12457
Summary: A England x Reader songfic, vased on 'Witch Hunt' by Vocaloid.


_Now, please take a look, at this sad story  
Don't forget to have your handkerchief ready_

"Can you tell us a story, sister?" A young girl asked her sister.

"I don't know..." The older girl answered, blushing. To be honest, she couldn't remeber any of the stories, except one, but it was too sad to tell.

"Oh, please do! Please do!" The girl's friends chirped. The older girl relented.

"Oh alright. Listen very carefully..."

_In a faraway place, there was a witch  
She fell in love with a prince_

You stood in the middle of the town square, trying to keep your headscarf from flying away with the wind. Suddenly, a brutal gust of wind came along and ripped the headscarf away from your hands, exposing your 9h/c) locks freely in the wind.

"Ack!" You exclaimed, and tried to run after it. Suddenly, a gloved hand came out of nowhere and caught the headscarf. You looked down, only for you to find yourself facing Arthur Kirkland, heir to the throne of (Kingdom name)

"Hello, miss." He said. His voice deep and rich.

"Oh-a- thank you." You stammered. "Thank you very much, your higness." You blushed as you took the headscarf from him.

His emerald green eyes looked at you with interest.

"Please, call me Arthur_, _miss...?" 

"(y/n)." You said. "It's (y/n), (l/n)."

_They spend a lot of times together in happiness  
that the witch almost forgot her time-stopping magic_

The next few weeks were spent in bliss. You met up with Arthur almost everyday, and walked around the town often. You got to know a hidden part of him that so few people rarely got to see. You were happy, and convinced that he loved you deeply, which you returned.

Little did you know that yor happiness would soon come to an end.

_Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky, __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__while the voice of prayers dies down. __  
__(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.) __  
__If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft", __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred. __  
__(Death is weighing down upon us!)___

_Now, please take a look, at the seemingly burning sky. __  
__Don't forget this flame of justice._

You see, there was a priestess, and she herself also harbored a love for the prince. Her envy of you overwhelmed her, and so she resolved to get rid of you, for once, and for all.

_In a faraway place, there was a witch. __  
__She deceived and seduced a prince._

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" The priestess hissed, following him around the marketplace one day.

"What is it that you want?" Arthur asked irritably.

"(y/n) is a witch." She said. Arthur turned around.

"Amelia." He said sharply. "(y/n) is not a witch. It's impossible. She wouldn't like to me, would she?"

"She is a witch, your Highness. I swear on the Blessed Virgin's name that she is." Amelia said calmly. "Last night, I saw her in the forest..."

_The happy time is now over for him __  
__who was once under the witch's charm._

You knelt in the church, in front of the altar to pray.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallow be thy na-" But you were cut off by the opening of doors. Outside, stood Andres, a well known-witch hunter. You rose. "Hello Andres. What brings you here?"

The response you got was not one you expected.

"Don't speak to me, witch." He spat. "And you dare taint the House of God with your filthy presence?" 

"I'm not a witch!" You protested as Andres roughly grabbed you by your (h/c) and dragged your out of the church.

"That's what they all say." He sneered, throwing you into a waiting cart outside.

"But I am innocent!" You screamed in fear. "I have done nothing wrong!"  
_  
__Tied to a cross, she calls for the devil. __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__Before she loudly chants her wicked spell, __  
__(Virtue has become vice.) __  
__Cast judgment upon her sinful witchcraft. __  
__(Now everything there is) __  
__Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness. __  
__(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)_

The cart arrived at the castle, where a whole crowd of people stood.

"Kill her! Kill her!" They chanted. You were confused. Why were people calling you a witch? You hadn't done anything wrong.

As you were being led away, you saw Arthur coming toward you.

"Arthur!" You called out, gratefully. "Arthur!"

Arthur only regarded you with tear-filled eyes before roughly grabbing your hair. 

"I'm sorry." He said. You closed your eyes.

_This is it. _You thought. But you felt a _ching!_ And a sudden lightness. You opened your eyes and saw Arthur holding a handful of your hair.

"Take her away to be interrogated." Amelia sneered, coming out of the crowd.

"Arthur...?" You whispered.  
_  
__Such foolishness of the hollow people. __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__The redness of the setting sun burns on. __  
__(Death is weighing down upon us!_  
_  
_The next six days were agony for you. They had thrown you into a prison and tortured you repeatedly, hoping to extract a confession out of you. You remained steadfast, insisting that you were innocent. That only mader your torturers madder. They tortured you even more, hoping for a confession. Still you insisted.

Now you laid in your cell, on a bed of straw, silently crying.

_What have I done to deserve this? How must longer will I have to suffer? _You thought, as tears streamed down your cheeks. You thoughts turned to Arthur.

_You lied, Arthur. You said you loved me... you lied..._

The cell to your door opened. There stood a guard. 

"Get up." He spat, roughly grabbing your arm, and dragging you out of your cell. He led/dragged you into the courtyard, which was crowded with men, women, and children all screaming for your blood. Arthur stood beside Amelia, sadly surveying the scene. The guard pushed you down onto the hard earth. You vaguely felt hands roughly tie you to a cross before hoisting you up into the air. As they began to pile hay around your feet, Amelia began preaching.

"Citizens of (Kingdom name)! We are here to witness..."  
_  
__They spend a lot of time together in happiness, __  
__that the witch has almost forgotten her time-stopping magic._

She kept at it for hours, finally stopping when it was sunset. She turned to you.

"And now, it is time for the unrepentant witch to die!" Amelia announced. The crowd cheered. She turned to you, torch in hand. "Any last words, witch?"

You only raised your head at her in defeat and despair. Amelia sneered.

"Very well. May the Lord have pity on you." She said mockingly as she lit the flames.

_Pinned to a cross, I look up at the sky, __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__while the voice of prayers dies down. __  
__(My devotion has evaporated into nothingness.) __  
__If you're going this far as to call my love "witchcraft", __  
__(Now everything there is) __  
_

_then I will envelop everything in my flames of hatred. __  
__(has derailed from the right path and gone mad.)__  
_  
As the flames leaped up to your legs, you looked up into the sky.

"How much longer must I suffer this?" You sobbed as you felt the flames leap up higher and higher.

_You have done well, sister. _A voice whispered into your mind. _Now it is time for you to come home._

You looked up and gasped, as you felt your wings unfurl behind you. They were no longer the pure white wings you were born with; now they were ashy black, tainted by the sin and sadness you felt on your time on earth. Giving a ragged sob, you tore free of your bindings, and began to ascended. Before you did, you turned around and blew Arthur one last kiss.

_Goodbye, Arthur...I will never forget you..._

_Do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood __  
__(Repent! Repent!) __  
__red as burning flames! __  
__(Death is weighing down upon us!)___

Arthur reached out his hand in schock, as he let a feather drift into his hand.

_I was too late, (y/n)...I'm sorry..._


End file.
